Milk and Cookies
by Shuriken16
Summary: Title is a bit of an inside joke between my friend and I. A one-shot story i came up with involving a scenario where a Sith Lord and his troops invade NYC and a Lightsaber-wielding Bounty Hunter standing up to them. But in order to get to the Sith Lord, the Hunter has to face his Protege. and She's no pushover...


Milk and Cookies

The white ice flakes slowly fell from the gray sky early that Friday morning in December 2012, coating the streets of New York City in a blanket of snow. The citizens of this grand city went about their daily routines, a majority of them heading to work, while others took their children to school. Some getting onto the snow-tired busses, while others took the faster route down in the subways. The rest took their chances on the slippery sidewalks as they made their commute. Yes this was the typical routine of NYC citizens since the first flurries of snow descended onto the pavement late November. However, this certain morning, unbeknownst to them, is going to be very different from what they're used to…

* * *

Entering Earth's Atmosphere thousands of miles high above the Gray clouds, a Black airship slowly descended as it found its way heading towards the island known as Manhattan.

Inside the control room, various men and women dressed in a black uniform continually monitored and typed into the keyboards of the control system for the ship, behind them a fair-skinned man dressed in black mechanical body armor similar to an army general. He was bald-headed and his red eyes stared ahead towards their destination. He turned to his young apprentice, the young girl shrouded by a black cloak and her face hidden by a white feline-designed mask, with a red braided ponytail coming down the side of her right shoulder from out of the hood.

"Sir: we are approaching the destination!" one of the soldiers turned and called out.

The man smirked and opened his mouth to speak to the girl next to him.

"You know what to do my young disciple…" he spoke in a deep sinister voice.

The young warrior nodded without answering and stood up. She turned and walked out of the room afterward.

* * *

Outside, bystanders on the ground noticed the shadow being casted over them. As they looked up, they were mortified by the sight of the giant airship hovering over them.

Screams were heard as the people didn't hesitate to run frantically for their lives. Suddenly, the loud sound of gears turning and sparks going off echoed into their eardrums as a blue beam shot from under the ship. The multitude of scared people stopped and turned to the beam and watched as the beam made materialize the cloaked girl along with an army of white armor-clad soldiers behind her.

"Are those Stormtroopers?" A citizen asked instantly recognizing them.

The Masked girl cracked her neck and pushed reached towards the side of her cloak, reaching for the silver hilt that rested on her left side. One of the sides ignited in a red laser-like blade as she held the sword in a downwards position. She then pointed to the crowd of people and spoke two words very softly.

"Sic' em…"

The armored warriors nodded and held their blasters in front of them, beginning their assault by shooting at the citizens.

The crowd ran frantically once again, desperately wanting to avoid the assault they were facing. Despite their efforts, they fell one by one as the soldiers moved in closer, not facing any opposition.

The NYPD made their appearance, barricading the soldiers and the surviving citizens as they all jumped out of their vehicles and lines up behind them.

"Fire when ready!" the leader of the squad called out as the blue-uniformed men and women let lose their bullets. The bullets of their weapons made contact with the soldiers causing them to drop in numbers, while at the same time; some officers were taken down as well.

The Masked girl raised her hand causing the troopers to stand down. She walked ahead of them, while the police continued to fire on them. She raised her hand in front of her and the bullets froze in the air, dropping where they stopped.

"Your ancient technology isn't going to save you…" She spoke as she pulled her arm back.

The officers then felt their guns forcefully yanked out of their hands as the pistols hovered in front of her. She then balled up her fist, crushing the weapons and making them drop to the floor like metallic rocks.

"If you want to live, I'd suggest you'd leave now…" she told them.

"_You should take your own advice…"_ another voice suddenly spoke up.

She took her attention from the officers and looked behind her, seeing a dark-skinned teen standing behind her. He was wearing a gray shirt and a green plaid shirt over that, also having on black jeans and sneakers. He adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms.

"It's you…"

"I've finally found you… Sith Scum…" he spoke up.

"So, a Bounty Hunter's been hiding on this planet awaiting the arrival of Master Sigma has he…?" she wondered. "Alright then… I'll kill you first to assure no interruptions will be made afterward."

"You can try. Taking in a Sith Warrior will pay handsomely." He smirked, reaching out for a similar hilt on his side. He ignited the sword, the jade colored blade extending outward. "Let's go…"

The Sith Warrior nodded and leapt forward, the Bounty Hunter following suit. Their blades clashed as the two fiercely went back and forth with each other, the clashes of both light sabers echoing in the air.

"Um chief…? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" One of the officers asked.

"Two teenagers re-enacting a Star wars scene with realistic light sabers and demonstrating martial-arts at the same time…? No I'm seeing it too." He replied confirming it.

The two warriors jumped back from each other and then dashed forward, locking blades. They tried to push the other with all their might, but found themselves in a stalemate.

"Impressive for a Bounty Hunter…" The Dark warrior spoke.

"You're not so bad yourself for Sith Scum…" he replied.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." She countered him.

"Hard to tell with that mask on your face; you look more like a cat. I think I'll call you… 'Darth Kitty'."

She growled and socked him in the stomach, sending a back kick into his face which sent him back into the air dropping his lightsaber in the snow. She reached out and forced him to stop in midair. She brought her arm back, which pulled him closer.

He opened his throbbing eyelids, feeling the imprints of her boot take shape on his face.

"Don't like the name huh…? I'll keep trying." He snapped his fingers, causing the blade to ignite once again and back into his hand, causing his captor to hesitate. He broke free from her grip and landed, sweep kicking her off her feet. He flipped his blade around and attempted to impale her while on the ground, but she kicked him back once again and hopped back to her feet, lunging forward.

The Bounty Hunter recovered and blocked the strike, as they exchanged blows once more.

"You're not an ordinary Bounty Hunter are you…?" she asked him.

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" he smirked.

"You're not the only one." She smirked back. She hopped back and slid on the snow, keeping her balance. She pressed a red button towards the bottom of her blade, igniting a second blade on the opposite side of her lightsaber.

"Oh crap…" The Bounty Hunter said in surprise.

She twirled her dual-bladed lightsaber and went forward once more, the Bounty Hunter's job now becoming twice as hard. He blocked the strikes as much and as fast as he could, however his opponent easily overpowered him, getting him onto the ground after a few minutes of clashing with each other.

"Are you ready to surrender…?" She asked him as she hovered over him.

He grunted in pain, the sound of the red dual saber ringing in his ear like a swarm of bees.

His hands stretched out to his sides and he smirked. "Not a chance you stupid cat…!"

She suddenly felt something odd as she realized that the source of her feeling was his hands which were lying onto the ground. In that next instant, the snow under them jumped into the air completely shrouding them in the white mist.

Her vision covered by the force-pushed snowstorm, she shielded her eyes until the snow fell back to the ground. She removed her arm and realized that the Bounty Hunter escaped.

She looked around and retracted her saber. "You can run, you can hide… but I will find you." She started to look around. "You may be a Bounty Hunter, but I'm a Natural Hunter…"

She looked down and saw his sneaker tracks covered in the snow. "Let the hunt begin…"

* * *

The bounty hunter elsewhere, found himself laying up against a wall in an abandoned office building. Since it was the holidays, the building was closed, so it served as the perfect hideout for the time being.

He touched his face, feeling the moist red liquid on his finger tip where her blades scratched his face.

"I'm gonna kill that cat." He snarled under his breath. He pulled his sleeve up, revealing a wrist communicator, which he then activated.

"C.J. to base; I repeat: C.J. to base!"

"_Hey Oreo, how's things going down there?"_ a voice replied through the communicator.

C.J. sucked his teeth. "That's the last time I'm ever allowing someone to give me a nickname." He cleared his throat and went to reply to the voice. "Got a situation down here…"

"_Found Darth Sigma?"_

"Worse, found his student; and she's kinda hunting me down."

"_Is she cute?"_

"Is this really the time to be worrying about that? I need help!" He yelled into the communicator.

"_Alright, Alright. I'll be there soon. Think you can last about ten minutes?"_

"That depends…" C.J. turned his head, hearing footsteps. "Do all your students tend to survive when being hunted?"

"_If you survive, you'd be the first. I have faith that you'll pull through."_

"Oh what an honor…" C.J. said sarcastically. He hung up afterward and readied his lightsaber.

"_The Hunter's tracks stop at this building. Search the premises for him!"_ the static-like voice of the lead Stormtrooper told his five followers.

C.J. facepalmed himself for not doing something as basic as covering his tracks… literally. "Nice one C.J." he told himself. "How am I gonna get myself out of this one…?"

"_I heard something down this way!"_ One of the Stormtroopers exclaimed, pointing in the direction C.J. was in.

"This' just isn't my day…" C.J. got up and ran out of the room he was in, where the six troopers were running in his direction. He jumped onto the side of the wall and hopped, kicking one of the blasters out of a troopers hands and slamming his knee into his helmet.

He landed on his feet, socking the second trooper in is way, barrel-rolling on his back, following through by kicking the third behind him. He turned back and slammed his elbow into the back of the second one, marking the first half of the troopers subdued.

The remaining three, including the Leader in that trio readied their weapons. C.J. ignited his Lightsaber and took a step forward. "Your move…"

The Stormtroopers unleashed their bullets, with C.J. ducking and running towards them in blinding speed. In a matter of seconds, he cut them down with ease, retracting his blade and continuing his mission to find a new hiding space within the office building.

"Guess I'm not so screwed after all…" he said relieved.

"_No, you still are…"_

C.J. froze, hearing the voice of the Sith girl behind him. He turned his back, but he stopped, feeling her jab her hilt into his stomach.

"I win…" she snarled happily. She ignited her blade and the red blade shot through him, his eyes widening from the shock. He dropped his lightsaber onto the ground as she pulled the blade out of his lifeless body and it dropped.

"For the record, that advice applied to you as well…"

"_For the record, my advice still applies to you!"_

The Sith warrior hesitated, not expecting to hear C.J.'s voice so clearly. She looked down, but in that next instant, her head was knocked upward with C.J. appearing, delivering an uppercut with his blade skidding vertically across her mask. She flew back and tumbled on the wooden floor. Dumbfounded as to how he survived, she looked over and saw the dead body, turn blue and disperse.

"A… Force Doppelganger…?" she said surprised.

"Like I told you, I'm full of surprises, Darth Kitty…" C.J. said, returning his blade to his holster.

She stood up and looked ahead at him, half of her mask falling off her face and shattering.

C.J. was taken aback by her appearance. The girl was light skinned with emerald green eyes, her red hair more visible now.

"I told you… Don't call me that!" she then dropped to her knee, weakened by that last strike. C.J. walked up to her as she looked up at him.

"I have enough honors to accept death for my loss…" she said confidently. "So strike me down."

C.J. knelt down and his eyes met with her. "Not gonna happen."

"You dare mock me…?" She snarled, reaching for his throat. C.J. grabbed her arm.

"There's no honor on my part to kill a woman, especially a helpless one."

"That Chivalry would get you killed, you know that…? You must be the worse Bounty Hunter imaginable."

"Well I wouldn't know that since this is my first solo mission." C.J. smiled.

"You're too nice…" She told him. She pulled her arm back and rubbed it. She got herself up and turned her back.

"Can I ask something…?" C.J. asked. "You have the skills to be a great warrior…"

"What's your point?"

"Why do you align yourself with the Sith…?" he asked.

The girl smiled and turned with her uncovered face facing him. "We'll meet again Bounty Hunter. This was fun."

"Can you answer my question?" C.J. asked again, feeling ignored.

"A girl never tells her secrets." She raised her arm so she can input the code into her computer.

"A name maybe…? My name's Chris. What's yours…?"

The computer read: OK as the tractor beam-like like materialized around her feet.

"Demitria; But you can call me 'Darth Kitty' if you'd like. It grew on me…"

The light grew as in the next few seconds, she disappeared.

"Demitria…"

"Yo Oreo, you in here…?"

"Oh jeez…" C.J. sighed. "Little late Javier."

A young Hispanic man found himself in the room, wearing a black jacket and a white shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He ran over to the injured teen, who stood up.

"Man, what happened to you?" Javier asked.

"I got into a fight with a Sith; you know, because that's my job."

"Where's the body…?" Javier looked around.

"I… kinda don't wanna answer that." C.J. turned away.

"You let her go didn't you…? Dammit rookie…!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault! She…"

"What did she do to make you spare her and escape?"

C.J. was about to speak but cut himself off, embarrassed by his answer. "I don't wanna talk about it…" he got up and ran out the room.

Javier looked at him oddly but developed a conclusion in his head. "Oh don't tell me… Rookie…!" He then chased after him.

* * *

Back at the base, Demitria returned and pulled the broken bit of her mask off her face, casting it aside and kneeling before her master.

"You returned…" Darth Sigma spoke.

"I deeply apologize, my Lord. I have dishonored you…"

"No worries. Just make sure you finish him off next time… Darth Kitty."

Demitria's cheeks turned red, hearing the comment from her master. "Sir how did you…"

"Oh, do you not like it?" Darth Sigma asked his disciple. "I think it's quite fitting, for someone who's as weak as a kitten."

Demitria bowed her head. "Yes sir…"

"The Sith Warrior does not allow their emotions to shroud their ambitions; you should know that my student. You are dismissed for now…"

"Yes my Lord..." she stood up and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"That Hunter's as good as dead…" she growled. "Although…" she smiled. "Darth Kitty huh… I'll give him credit. It's cute…I could get used to that…"


End file.
